Healing Takes Awhile
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: Set after CR movie. Mitchie's dad is dead. Her mother lost her memory. She lives with her abusive aunt and is trying to get away. When she attempts to run away, will she make it? And can Connect 3 help her recover?
1. Chapter 1

Healing Takes A While.

A Camp Rock Story.

MPOV

"GET INTO YOUR ROOM, MICHELLE! AND STAY THERE!"

Aunt Mildred held a wooden spoon and with a quick twist sent it spiraling towards me. This was expected but it scared me. I knew it would hurt. I screamed and ducked as the spoon knocked into a pan, sending the coco beans raining down on the linolium and myself. I crawled desperately for my room and dove inside, slamming the door. I leaned up against the door and exhaled, panting. Then the tears came as I looked at the crumpled mess of what was a granola bar.

All I'd wanted was a snack. They barely fed me here. My aunt had caught me and blew up.Uncle, ever-busy, had ignored the enitre thing as he worked on his laptop.

I poured the pieces into my mouth, some falling onto the carpet from my trembling fingers. My stomach rumbled, demanding food. Tears still running down my face, I got up and knelt by my beside table.

I bowed my head. _Lord, I beg of you, mericful lord, _I prayed. _Get me out of here, please. Ahmen._

I prayed to God every time something like this had happened, which was often. Now they were becoming more desperate, as I was.

"I miss you, mom," I whispered. "Why?"

Why had a drunk driver killed my father? Why had my mother lost her memory because of the accident? Why couldn't I have died, too, instead of experiencing a shattered arm and an abusive aunt and not caring uncle?

Why?

My face was wet. Soaked as I reached under my cot and grabbed the evelope of pictures.

The pictures from Camp Rock.

My favorite place in the world.

I spread them out on the floor and cried as I looked over them.

Me and Caitlyn Gellar, making cupcakes. I had frosting on my nose. Caitlyn had a pink streak smeared across her cheeks. We were laughing.

Mom and me, standing and smiling as Caitlyn snapped the picture.

The scenery. Beautiful Camp Rock.

I stopped at one of the last pictures,a dull ache in my chest. Connect 3, Caitlyn and myself, standing together outside the mess hall, laughing. My arm was wound around Shane Gray's arm, his arm around my shoulders, staring down at me. Jason had his usual confused look and Nate was cracking up, Caitlyn giggling beside him.

So many memories held together in one second. I looked so…happy. When was the last time I had smiled?

The next one made me stop and pick it up. The ache became a full on blow as I stared at it.

A close up of Shane and I. Shane had held the camera away from us to take the picture. We made funny faces at the camera and the photo was hilarious.

Staring at Shane's handsome face made me remember our parting words.

"_You'll keep in touch with me, Mitchie, right?"_

"_I promise."_

The only promise I'd ever broken to him. My others were still intact.

Remember him. Don't lie to him again.

Remember him….

"I remember you, Shane Gray," I whispered. "And I miss you." Almost as much as I missed my dad and mom.

Tears leaked down my nose, splashing onto the photo.

I put it down and curled up on my side. I grabbed my pillow and sobbed into it. There was already a stain of water damage on it, but I'm not sure that it was because of my tears or poor washing.

I sobbed into my pillow for a long time, moaning "God help me," over and over. A sharp knocking and the door bursting in made me stop and jump away.

"Michelle keep your voice _down_!" my aunt snapped. "Understand?"

I cowered in the corner, trembling. "Yes."

"You may want to think about making dinner some time soon." She turned to leave.

"And you might think about actually treating my like a human being," I whispered.

She heard. "What?" she demanded.

I froze. "Nothing."

"We're having chicken stir-fry," Aunt Mildred snapped. "Get to it."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I got up and waited for her to leave. She walked away and I darted to the kitchen.

A half hour later, with a "Hurry up with dinner, Michelle!" every five minutes, dinner was ready. I placed the big bowl in the middle of the table and went to sit next to the stove. I ate whatever was left.

Which was usually not much, no matter how much I made.

My aunt had never liked her younger sister. She carried out her anger on me. I never really understood what mom had done to Mildred but I'm guessing it was bad. Or she was over reacting.

Eventually, when my stomach felt like a shrunken air hole, my aunt and uncle Martin left the table. I jumped up and grabbed the bowl. I stared at what was left.

Ten small pieces of chicken and a few bits of vegetables. I greedily gulped it down. It was gone in a minute. My stomach felt a little better.

Maybe I could just ask….

"Aunt Mildred, ma'am?" I asked hestinantly.

"What?"

"Might I have a little bit more food? Some yougurt or a sandwhich?"

"If you were that hungry you should have made more dinner," she answered, going back to her newspaper.

"I used the last of the ingredients. I used it all."

"Not my problem."

I sighed. "Please?"

"Fine! Get a slice of cheese then go to your room. I'll see you at breakfast. We're having omlets."

I eagerly ran to the 'fridge and yanked it open. I looked over my shoulder and back at the food. I was wearing a sweatshirt that had huge pockets. Quietly, I snuck in a strawberry, some Kraft American Singles, a few pieces of bread and a tiny package of goldfish.

I shut the door and hurried back into my room. As soon as the door closed I breathed a sigh of relief. I had food. For now.

I tore at the bread and stuffed the strawberry in my mouth. I chewed the food quickly, then ran to my tiny, microscopic closet. I stuffed the food away. Something caught my eye.

It was the outfit I'd worn at Final Jam. The day when I finally spoke out about myself. The day Shane (and myself) had realized I was the secret singer he'd heard on the first day.

Would I ever get to go back to the one place I loved?


	2. Chapter 2

2. A Single Phone Call

SPOV

Months have gone by since my last contact with Mitchie. And that was exactly a month after camp ended. I'm partly ashamed to say that my good-personness has gone away.

Hello rock-star image.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?!" I shouted. "Connect 3 writes and PLAYS THEIR OWN SONGS! And this song sucks so you know what?! WE'RE NOT DOING IT!"

Nate and Jason stared at me with mouths hanging open. I knew why. I'd just sassed our label and screamed my head off at the president.

Major trouble now.

Nate darted forward and slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shut. Up," he hissed. Jason turned to the still bewildered record company.

"Pardon us, we're just going to take Shane here….thanks," he said. Of course. The one time he _isn't _confused.

They dragged me out and threw me against the tour bus. "What the heck was THAT?" Nate demanded. "Come on man, you were a jerk before and look where it got you! Exhiled to camp. Dude, you have to losen up."

I spoke throught gritted teeth. "That camp," I snarled. "Was the best thing that had ever happened to me. That girl was the nicest person I've ever known. It was exhile. IT was freedom."

Nate and Jason exchanged a glance. "What happened?" Jason demanded finally.

I looked away. "Nothing."

Nate sighed. "Look you were a good person for almost a month and a half after Camp Rock. What happened?"

"Nothing. Mitchie just forgot about me. She never called. Never texted. E-mailed. Nothing." Why had I just blurted all that out? Oh right. 'Cause I'm a heart-broken idiot.

Jason and Nate looked at each other again. I wish they would stop doing that. "Did you try calling her?" Jason asked.

"Yep. Listen." The last time I'd called her, which was about a month ago, it had gone to her pretty voice saying a sweet voice mail message.

"_Hello, this is Mitchie Torres. My phone is not in my possession at this time, so leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP."_

I was shocked to hear what was the new voicemail message.

It seemed like Mitchie was….crying?

"_Hi, I won't be able to call you back for a long time. I'm so sorry but I-" _Suddenly someone screamed in the background.

"_GIVE ME THAT PHONE MICHELLE! NOW!"_

Mitchie shrieked and the message ended with a beep.

I stared at the phone like a deer in the headlights. Nate whistled. Jason raised his eyebrows. "Was that what you heard last time?" he asked.

I felt numb. Who was that lady, screaming in the background? Where _was _Mitchie? Why had she been crying?

"Shane?" Nate's voice broke through my thoughts. "Shane, did the voicemail change?"

I nodded numbly. "I..It was different. B..before." My teeth started trembling, like they did when I was angry, scared, or excited. Right now I flat out furious. At myself and the mysterious woman.

"HOW DARE SHE CUT MITCHIE OFF LIKE THAT!!" I exploded. "HOW DARE THAT WOMAN MAKE HER CRY! HOW DARE--"

Nate and Jason both slapped their hands over my mouth why I continued to rant. I was still against the bus, thrashing.

"Temper tantrum," Nate murmmered across to Jason.

"What?" he asked. "I can't hear you!"

"GET HIM IN THE BUS!"

"OKAY!"

They threw me inside. I sat on the floor, trembling, so furious the only sounds I could make were angry, dog like snarls.

Nate stared at me as Jason ran back to the end of the bus. Suddenly, cold water splashed all over me. "HEY!" I gasped, coughing. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? Dude did you HEAR youself?" Nate asked. "DO you SEE youself? You were going insane over what? A VOICEMAIL MESSAGE."

I shivered. It was cold in the bus. "Sorry," I spat. "I guess I needed that. Did it have to be cold water?"

"Would you have preferred I slap you?" Nate rebounded.

I sighed. "No."

"Good."

Jason and Nate sat down next to me. Jason sighed. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know."

MPOV

I was flat angry. All this tourture was bringing me to end of my rope. They were crossing the line.

I waited until they were asleep. Deeply asleep. I was going to find my phone.

After an hour of searching, I finally uncovered it in my uncle's office. "Yes!" I whisper-cheered. I ran back into my room.

So many missed calls. I stared. They were all from….Shane.

"Shane," I whispered. Then my fingers started flying. I dialed the number I'd memorized.

Ring….ring….ring…. oh please pick up!

"Hello?" a slightly angry voice answered. My heart stopped. Shane. It was his warm, beautiful voice.

"Hello?" he repeated and I snapped myself out of it.

"Sh…Shane?" I whispered.

"Mitchie!" Shane cried on the other end of the line. "Oh my god, where are you? What happened to you?"

"Shh." I whispered. "Not so loud. They might hear."

"WHO?"

"Shut up! My aunt and uncle. If they find that I found my phone…I probably won't get food tomorrow."

Shane was silent. Then he spoke. "Just tell us where you are. You're on speakerphone."

"Hi, Mitchie!" Jason called.

"Jason! Shut up!" Nate hissed.

I giggled. My first laugh in six months.

"Where are you?" Nate whispered.

"Denver, Colorado," I whispered back. "In the tinyest communtiy here."

Shane inhaled sharply. "We're having a tour there in two weeks," he whispered. "Can you make it? We can smuggle you out."

"No," I murmmered, tears coming. "My aunt won't let me. I knew you were coming. I wanted tickets so badly…" I started to sniffle.

"Mitchie, hey, calm down," Shane said. "It'll be all right."

"What happened to your parents?" Jason asked.

I stifled a sob. "Dad's dead," I whispered. Every single boy on the other line gasped. "And Mom…she lost her memory. Her neck was badly injured. She's in the hospital, still. I had to move in with Aunt Mildred."

"Why is she so…horrible to you?" gasped Nate. There was a rustling; I'm guessing they were all sitting on a bed somewhere.

"She hated Mom, her younger sister," I said. "I don't know why. She takes it out on me."

"Wait, how did you manage to call us?" Jason asked.

"They're alseep," I said. "It took me an hour."

Shane sighed. "We're going to get you out, Mitchie," he whispered. "I promise. I swear! I swear on the good lord….!"

"Shane!" Nate hissed. "She gets it."

I smiled. "Thank you for trying," I whispered. "I have to go."

SPOV

"I have to go."

No. NO NO NO! She can't go! Not now!

"No, Mitchie, please!" I begged. My voice sounded like I was choking.

"Shane…I have to." Mitchie sounded as tourtured as I did.

"No…please don't." Holy crap, tears were even forming. What was wrong with me?

"I really have to, I'm so sorry," Mitchie said. "Trust me, I'll be better now…hearing your voice."

"Me, too," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Shane."

"'Bye." I let the phone drop.

Nate got up from the bed and strode to the window. He stared out of it and sighed. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jason shrugged.

I didn't say anything. A warm feeling was in my stomach from hearing Mitchie's voice, but a sinking feeling was also there, from hearing about her horrible tradgedy.

"Shane?" Nate turned and looked at me. "What do you think?"

I closed my eyes. "We wait. And see if she gets away. I'm not leaving Colorado without her."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Sneeking Out

MPOV

The two weeks went by impossibly slow. I'd returned my phone to it's hiding place and gotten more food. The concert drew nearer. It began to agrivate me.

A few days before the show, I snuck my phone out again and called Shane.

"It's me," I whispered.

"Mitchie! I have a plan," Shane said.

"What?"

"I put your name on the VIP list. Just bring I.D. to the show and you can get anywhere in the stadium. We're playing in the Pepsi Center."

I gasped. "I live near there! Oh Shane…I want to so badly."

"The concert is at ten. I have another idea."

"What?"

"You cook all the food, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Put the meal down at eight and fill their glasses with strong alchohol. Beer, perferrably. Or vodka. Then, once they're out, come over."

I stared at the phone, even though Shane couldn't see. "I have some of that," I whispered. "They do, I mean. Lots of it. It's brilliant!"

"You'll try?"

I hesitated. "I don't know," I answered. "I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. Could I do it?

00

Yes. Yes. I could.

I grabbed the drinks and silently filled them both with vodka and beer. I knew they wouldn't care what I gave to them. Besides, they'd requested beer anyway. Vodka was tasteless. This was going to be ugly.

I set the food down and waited. After they finished their spaghetti, I finished it off. And waited.

By eight thirty, they were out like lights. I smiled to myself and grabbed my purse and I.D. then I ran outside, down the block to the bus stop. At nine, it arrived. I was the only one on.

"The Pepsi Center, please," I said, depositing four quarters into the slot.

The driver smiled as he closed the door. "Going to see Connect 3?"

I nodded, my stomach starting to feel fluttery. I held onto the bar as we sped down the road. I didn't look back at the house.

"Great band," the driver commented.

I smiled lightly. "I know."

As soon as the bus stopped I leaped off and ran to the VIP section.

"Identification?" the man in uniform asked.

"Mitchie Torres," I answered, holding up my driver liscence.

"Ah, Miss Mitchie. Mr. Shane requested you go to a special seating." The man called another man in uniform, who lead me to front row seats. _Front Row seats. _I'd never, ever been in the front row before. Not even at choir or school assemblys.

After a long wait, the place was packed! Then the music started. The spotlights lit up to reveal…Connect 3.

I sat frozen in my seat. Nate. Jason. Shane. All within ten feet of me.

The three people that, after moving in with Mildred, I was sure I wasn't going to see again.

The song started. I began sining along. It was a favorite. Play My Music.

They came forward to touch hands. Everyone was screaming!

I was probably the loudest. "SHANE!" I screamed. He stopped and turned. A huge smile lit up his face and he held out his hand. I stared.

He nodded. I jumped up and began to sing along. He shared his mic. Nate and Jason grinned and came forward, playing their hearts out on the guitars. I was breathless.

"Glad you made it!" Nate shouted at one point.

I nodded, grinning.

The song ended and I sat back down in my seat, laughing. Everyone stared at me.

Someone leaned over to whisper "How do you know them?"

I smiled. "Ever heard of Camp Rock?"

SPOV

Her voice echoed through my mind. "SHANE!"

Mitchie. She'd made it! YES!!

After the concert, we went outside for the meet and greet. I looked around. Where was Mitchie?

It wasn't until after the meet and greet did she appear. Then I got a good look at her.

My heart seemed to stop. My stomach dropped.

Her face was thin and pale, her usually nicely brushed hair lank, her bangs long and covering her eyes. But she had a light in her eyes that told me she was happy.

I didn't hesitate. I ran forward and embraced her. She trembled in my arms. "Oh, Shane," she said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

She was crying. Her tears wet my shirt. I pulled her back. "Don't worry," I whispered. "We're getting you out of here. Come on. We have to get to the bus. It's out back."

We started leading her. Mitchie cluthed my hand tightly. I felt all the saddness directed towards the young girl. We had to save her.

She was so thin. When I'd hugged her, my arms hands wound all the way around her back, practically back at her stomach.

It was a major problem.

Mitchie looked around nervously. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"We're busting you out!" Jason said enthusiastically. "Isn't it great?!"

"MICHELLE!"

Everything stopped cold. I knew that voice. Mitchie gasped. We turned.

A lady with wild, red, flyaway hair and a crazed expression was running towards us.

"No!" Mitchie whispered.

"Go!" I shouted, pushing her. Nate grabbed her hand and Mitchie stumbled after him. We raced for the bus.

But the woman was fast. She snatched Mitchie's hair in a tight fist and tore her out of Nate's hand.

"OW!" she screamed. "Let me go! Shane!"

I stared, then ran after her. I grabbed her hand and held it. But in the next second, it was ripped out of mine.

The lady dragged Mitchie to a dark car. She still held her hair and scolded her. Then, her hand flashed out, slapping Mitchie across the face.

I could hear her cry from twenty feet away. My heart dropped.

Mitchie slumped to the floor, trembling. Tears ran freely down her face. The lady pushed her into the car. They drove right by us.

Mitchie's face was plastered to the window. "Shane!" she cried.

"Mitchie…" I whispered. My knees seemed to give out. Nate grabbed me. My head was a whirl.

So close! So painfully close! She'd been in my arms, in Nate's hand, in my hand! So painfully, heart wrenchingly close.

"No," I whispered. Nate dragged me to the bus. Jason followed sadly.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!!" I howled. "WHY?!"

Jason shut the door and slowly slid to the floor. I was on the couch. Nate was standining silently at the sink.

I banged my forehead against the table. "Shoulda" bang "brought the" bang "Bus closer!" bang! "Ow." I held my forehead and groaned.

Jason sighed. "That lady is crazy," he said.

Nate sighed as he watched to dark car speed out onto the road. "Poor Mitchie," he sighed. "Did you see how thin she looked?"

"I could almost wrap my arms around her twice," I agreed, my vice dead.

Jason smiled lightly. "She made me a birdhouse, remember?" he asked. "On the last day of camp. I still have it."

I sighed. "What are we gonna do?" I could still hear Mitchie's cry of pain. Her voice screaming my name.

Her pain.

I felt like I was going to be sick.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Anger Rising.

MPOV

Tears flowed freely down my face as we drove past Connect 3's bus. Shane looked so hurt, bewildered, angry.

"Shane!" I cried, pressing my face to the window. Shane's lips moved as he stumbled after the car. Then his knees gave out and he sank to the ground. Nate grabbed him and pulled him inside the bus, Jason trailing behind them.

"And what do you think you were doing, Michelle?" Mildred demanded. "Sneaking out to see some hooligan band and running away with them? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? You're facing a week of chores with little food, understand?"

I nodded, sobbing. I curled up in the corner and cried.

SPOV

"Follow that car!" I said suddenly. "It's not too late. GO!"

Nate, Jason and the bus driver stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy. So what?

"If you like your current health conditions you will FOLLOW THAT CAR," I said, my hands clenching. The bus driver put on the acceleration and followed behind the car.

"Not too close, now," I murmured. "Wait to see what street it turns on, then follow after a few minutes. We can find their house."

The car suddenly seemed to realize we were stalking it. It made a quick left turn. The bus followed quickly. Nate and Jason stumbled backward. My determination kept me standing still.

Suddenly movements in the back of the car made me gasp, and the red hot determination became magma temperature.

Mitchie was looking out the back window, banging on it, her lips moving frantically. I hopped into the shotgun and waved. She stared, a small smile on her lips.

The car swerved again, making a circle.

The bus bumped up and down on the road. Nate and Jason gripped the sides of the counters and the table. I stood straight, my teeth clenched.

"This is crazy, Shane!" Nate said.

"That lady is the one who is crazy," I snarled. "Drive."

The dark car turned down a small road. We drove past it. I read the sign.

"Mercy Hills Drive," I said. "Remember that."

We made a loop. Suddenly, I saw the name again. "Turn down that one!" I commanded. The bus screeched. Jason's hand slipped and he stumbled back into the door of the bathroom, which had swung open.

We drove slowly now, and parked in front of the house. A sudden movement made me look. Mitchie was staring out of a small window. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"SHANE!" she screamed. Her face disappeared. A second later she came tearing out of the house. The lady was hot on her heels.

She barely got two feet when the lady grabbed her again and pulled her back inside. We stared open mouth as she ran to a window and tried to open it. A man came into view and pulled her back.

She twisted and ran for the window again, but the man wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her away.

I bared my teeth. How dare he hold her like that? How dare they hold her prisoner?

I strode up the walk, Nate and Jason flanking my sides. I pounded on the door, then crossed my arms, as did my band mates.

The door opened and the lady came out. "Yes?" she asked.

"SHANE!" Crash!

"We're here for Mitchie Torres," Jason said.

Nate and I nodded. "Can we speak with her?"

"NATE! JASON!" Bang!

I flinched.

"Mitchie Torres?" the lady repeated. "I'm afraid you have the wrong house."

"NO! GET OFF ME UNCLE! SHANE! NATE! JASON!"

"We can hear her," Nate pointed out.

"Oh, that's my little girl," the lady said. "She likes your band. We're trying to keep her from crowding you."

Suddenly, someone pushed past the woman and flew at me. I caught Mitchie and hugged her tight. "You're little girl," I said. "Meaning Mitchie Torres?"

The lady seemed to redden. Then she shouted "Get off my property! Go!"

"No, Aunt Mildred!" (Aunt Mildred? No wonder she hated her younger sister. She got the better name.) "Please!"

Suddenly, the man came behind his wife. I could tell he was still drunk a bit. Not yet sober. Maybe they both weren't. I couldn't tell with the lady.

What I could tell is what the man held. A knife.

Oh boy.

Nate and Jason backed away. I held Mitchie. "You can't do this!" I said.

"She's our responsibility. We can do whatever we want," she women spat. She came forward and tried to wrench Mitchie from my hands.

"NO!" she screamed. I tightened my grip, but then the man came forward. I stared, my arms loosening the littlest bit. That did it.

The lady yanked Mitchie again, tearing her from me. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screeched at me.

Mitchie was sobbing. The man suddenly came forward. I stepped back.

Mitchie was pulled into the house and the door was slammed in my face.

"HEY! I'm not finished here!" I shouted.

No answer.

The house was silent except for a quiet, barely there sobbing.

And the sound of police cruisers heading our way.

MPOV

"Don't!" I cried as she grabbed the phone. But Martin grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly into my room. He locked the door and left.

"NO NO NO!!" I screamed, pounding on the door. Not the police! She couldn't get them arrested!

I ran to the window, which was super-glued shut. Shane was standing in the yard, his hands clenched. Sirens filled the air and he turned, his face moving into horror.

Nate opened the door and shouted at Shane. I could faintly hear him.

"Shane! Get in the bus!"

"Not without Mitchie!"

"COME ON!"

Shane hesitated, glancing at the house again. Then he turned and sprinted away. My heart dropped as the bus sped away.

And then, the red hot anger began to over flow.

I was done.


	5. Chapter 5

5. The one thing they can't take away from me.

MPOV

"You are going to get everything taken away from you for a long time!" Mildred threatened.

I felt my anger rising. "No," I said in a low voice. "Not everything. You can't take away everything."

"Can't I?" she shot back.

"You can take away my material passions, my friends and my family," I said slowly. "But you can't take my voice."

"What's so important about your voice?" Mildred demanded.

"Everything."

And I began to sing.

I hadn't sung in months. But my voice was as clear as ever.

"Who will I be

"It's up to me! All the never ending possibilities

"That I can see!

"There's nothing I can't do.

"Who will I be, yes I believe!"

"Young lady, be quiet this instant!" Mildred interrupted. But I continued to sing my heart out.

I ignored her, putting in some hip-hop moves to my song.

"I get to make the future what I want to,

"If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me.

"Who will I be?" **(A/N: Look carefully at her words. You'll see what she's planning if you look at it a certain way ******** )**

I spun on my heel and ran into my room, my entire being feeling better.

Singing. That was how I had to keep my hope up.

I had lost connection with my music after Dad died. But now I knew what I had to do.

Sing loud and proud.

Knowing this gave me the strength to decide something. Something I'd always dreamed about doing after I moved here, but never had the guts.

But now I do. And I was going to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Leaving

MPOV

I decided. And I'm doing it.

I'm leaving.

00

The police hung around our house for a few days, making sure the bus didn't come back. I was glad they'd escaped.

About a week after the concert, I waited until my aunt and uncle were asleep. Then, I snuck out and grabbed everything I would need.

My I.D., some food, my phone, a duffel bag from the hall closet was added to the list before I returned back to my room. Then I flung open my closet.

On the rack was the remaining amount of my clothes. I grabbed my favorites only and stuffed them in. Then, I looked through my shoes. I brought my sneakers and decided to wear my hiking boots. I packed my other necessary items, grabbed my pictures and a blanket and shut the bag.

I moved quietly through the house. I left my note on the fridge door, then opened the door. I took a deep breath, and left the house, leaving the door wide open.

I ran quickly down the lane, not looking back. I was dressed warmly, my phone snug in my pocket.

As I walked down the lane, I felt my heart surging for the first time.

Freedom. I was really leaving this time.

The bus pulled to the stop on time. I paid my amount and directed the bus driver to where I needed to go.

"First National Bank, please." I was going to need money.

The driver gave me a strange look. "You old enough to be out this late?"

I decided to use the age old trick. I took out a dollar and held it up. "Tell no one you saw me," I said.

He nodded and took the money. I sat down and watched Denver rush by. The ride was short, so I hopped off soon. Then I ran to the ATM.

My mother had given me a debut card, which I quickly used to empty out all my money from my account. A full 250.45. It would last a little while.

Then I ran to the stop again and waited.

It was a cold night. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

Some teenage boys walked by, laughing loudly. They spotted me and started wolf-whistling.

I ignored them. They laughed again and walked on.

Eventually, the shuttle to the airport arrived. I climbed on and sat down in front, curling up on the seat.

Finally, the bus stopped outside the departures terminal and I ran inside. I stopped suddenly.

How was I going to get all the way to California? First of all, minor's can't buy tickets. And second of all, what if the flight is booked?

I sat in a seat and hid my face. I'd come this far only to be stopped.

"Excuse me?" someone asked. "Are you all right?" I looked up to see a kindly lady in front of me, holding a baby on her hip. Another toddler peeked around her legs at me.

I sighed. "No, not really," I admitted. "My dad died and my mom is in no condition to care for me, so I've been living with my abusive aunt. I was trying to get away. I'm so sick of living under her. But I can't get a ticket anywhere and I don't have much money and I realize I'll have to just go home. If she finds out about this" I shuddered. "…I don't know." By now I was crying.

The lady stared at me, shocked. Then she bent down and looked me in the eye. "Is what you say true?" she asked me steadily.

I nodded. "Yes."

She gave me a one armed hug. "Don't worry," she said. "I can get your ticket."

I stared at her. "Really?"

She nodded. I pulled out my money and handed her half of it. "Keep whatever change they give you," I whispered.

She got up and purchased my ticket. I stared at it. I was leaving in the morning for L.A.

My eyes started to water as I stared at the lady. "God bless you," I whispered.

The next morning dawned after a long night in the airport. I boarded my plane and got a window seat.

As the jet lifted off from Denver, I began crying tears of joy. I was finally leaving.

SPOV

The week that followed our miserable defeat were blurred. Unreal. I don't even remember what happened those seven days.

As far as I knew, I was never going to see my singer again. Ever.

Nate and Jason tried to comfort me the best ways they could. We worked on new music, but when they read my first drafts, they found depression.

It was insanity.

But at least I didn't cut myself…yet.

What made me so mad, so furious and upset was seeing how Mitchie was treated at that hole. I'd seen the bright fear in Mitchie's eyes when her aunt had stopped us after the concert, when her uncle kept her inside the house. It as torture.

All my prayers went out the girl at night. I found myself awake in my bunk every night, tossing and turning. At first Nate would say "Shane! Stop moving! You're keeping me up," but now, nothing. They listened to my pain. I couldn't relax.

And apparently when I did sleep, I talked. Nate and Jason mostly said I moaned Mitchie's name, but sometimes I would just say "No."

I was in denial.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Now what?

MPOV

I fell asleep on the plane ride, tired after my restless night. My mind was awake, however, thinking all the 'what ifs."

What if Mildred followed me to L.A? What if she found me?

What if I couldn't find Connect 3? How long would my money last?

And what if I wouldn't make it?

I woke up as the plane touched down. I looked eagerly out the window. I'd never been to LAX before.

It was the usual overcast. The palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze. There were some huge planes parked at the gates, and some taxiing to take off.

As I walked happily into the terminal, a huge 747 roared down the runway and took off. It amazed me. How in the world did it get off the ground?

"Where is that plane going?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Japan," the lady said. "It's a long flight."

"Wow," I whispered, watching it fly off into the clouds.

I'd had a small load, so my bag was my carry on. I shifted through it to find my wallet. I wanted Starbucks.

As I took the first sip, I was reminded on how much I had been kept away from. Strawberries and Crème drinks, plane rides, sweets, chocolate. I began to hate my aunt and uncle even more.

I decided to walk to wherever I needed to go…wherever that was. Taxi fare was expensive. But then again…maybe the bus wasn't. I climbed aboard the one going into downtown. I think that was where Shane said he lived.

Down town Los Angeles turned out to be amazing! There were so many sights, smells, colors! A huge shopping mall loomed in the distance. I looked around and around.

"Amazing," I whispered. And now to find Connect 3's home. I pulled my cell phone out and turned it on.

Nothing happened.

I tried it again.

Nothing.

The battery was dead.

"No!" I whispered. How was I supposed to find my way now?

I groaned. Where was a pay phone when you needed one?

SPOV

"Shane, dude, get over it!" Nate exclaimed.

I looked up, startled. "What?"

"Say something once in a while! So Mitchie is being abused. We'll try again, man! Until then, stop being so… depressed. It's driving us crazy, right Jason?"

Jason looked up. "I really don't have a problem with that," he said.

Nate glared at him. Jason looked at me. "Yes, we have a problem with that…we do, right Nate?"

Nate sighed. "Yes. Yes we do."

We were sitting at the small table in our bus, eating breakfast.

In the very bus that would have given Mitchie freedom, if not for me.

Why hadn't I thought of bringing the car closer? Why didn't I just sneak back to get her?

_Because you're an idiot, Gray. And the police were surrounding the house._

I pushed my oatmeal around the bowl, staring at the mushy mess. Jason and Nate looked at each other.

"Did you try calling her?" Nate asked finally.

"And risk having her perverted aunt hear the phone ring? And get Mitchie into even more trouble? No way," I sighed.

Jason nodded. "That's reasonable," he agreed.

I stood up and wandered back to my bunk. I was on top in a second, curling on my side. There was nothing else to do as we drove.

I pulled my phone out. No text messages. No missed calls.

Nothing.

Maybe I could text her…

I quickly wrote a text out

Call me ASAP

I sent it and put the phone down, rolling onto my back. My phone beeped. I glanced at it. A new text already?

I flipped open the phone and stared at the message:

Unable to send message.

I frowned and tried again.

The same thing happened.

My breath caught. Did her aunt find the phone and shut it down? Was it dead?

I groaned. Now what?


	8. Chapter 8

8. Robbery

MPOV

"Okay, don't panic, Mitchie," I told myself. "Don't panic." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll just walk and find a phone. I have enough cash. Stay calm."

I began walking slowly down the street. Suddenly, L.A. didn't seem that fun anymore.

SPOV

"Mitchie must be in trouble!" I groaned. "She isn't answering the phone. Ugh I'm such a moron. What should we do?"

Nate and Jason stared at me. "Her phone might just be off," Nate pointed out.

"Or maybe birds ate it!" Jason exclaimed suddenly. "That would be very unhealthy. The birdhouse floor would be covered in metal up-chuck!"

Nate and I stared at him.

"Can birds even up-chuck?" Nate asked finally.

Jason thought for a second. "I honestly don't know."

MPOV

My bag was getting heavy. I groaned. My feet were killing me, my back hurt and I was tired. I'd only eaten one McDonalds hamburger and my stomach hurt.

"Ugh," I mumbled.

"Excuse me," someone said. I turned. A guy in black and an earring in one ear stared down at me. I gulped.

"What?" I demanded.

"May I help you with your bags?" he asked, his arm snaking forward to brush his hand along the strap and across my chest.

I barely dared to move. There was no one else around. "No," I answered firmly, despite my shaking insides. "Thank you." I turned to go.

The guy suddenly grabbed at my bag, tearing it from my shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted. I grabbed at it, trying to pull it back. The guy grinned and shoved me. I tumbled back into the sidewalk, my head cracking against the cement. I blacked out.

When I was a little more aware of my surroundings, I got up. The guy was gone.

"No," I whispered despairingly. I reached in my pockets. I had about five dollars and my cell phone.

My head was killing me now. My other aches and pains were nothing compared to my head. I held it and wandered across the street. Tears began to run down my face.

"Face it," I whispered. "That guy is long gone and now I have no money." I stumbled to a water fountain and drank.

Bad idea. For some reason, my stomach decided to hate me. I threw up in the bushes. I groaned again and wiped my mouth. I spit one last time and held my stomach.

_Great. Just perfect. I'm sick, poor, lost, and have no place to go. This was a stupid idea._

I began walking. The sky was beginning to darken already. The temperature was dropping.

I was only wearing the outfit I'd worn at Final Jam. It was thin material, not very warm. My good jacket was in my bag, which was probably still in the hands of that guy.

How was I going to survive my last night in L.A.

SPOV

The next morning, I walked outside and saw some guy auctioning off clothes on a roadside stand. I shook my head.

"Poor man," I muttered. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I stopped and approached the stand.

My breath caught. I was looking down at Mitchie Torres' clothes.

There was the outfit she wore that first day of hip hop! And her necklace! Was that her shirt she wore the day I played her "Gotta Find You."

I stared down at it, then slowly lifted my gaze to the guy. "Where. Did. You. Get. These?"

The guy was totally bored. "I dunno. Just pay for whatever you want."

My temper flared. (I have slight anger issues.) I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up.

"Where?" I repeated.

The guy stared at me. "Calm down, kid," he said. "I…got them from some girl yesterday."

"Did she give them to you?" I asked slowly. Our faces were an inch apart. My expression was probably furious. His was down right scared.

"Tell me!" I shook him when he stayed silent.

"No!" he admitted. "I stole them okay? But I'm sure she had somewhere to go! Don't hurt me," he pleaded.

I slowly unclenched my fingers and let the guy drop back in his chair. "Oh, I won't," I promised. "I can't say anything about the police, though."

The guy immediately bolted up. I grabbed him and tackled him to the floor. "On, no, you don't," I snarled.

00

A few hours later, I was finally allowed to leave the police station. The guy was going for trial and I was let off with a warning. I now had a black eye and a nice bruise on my arm.

The guy turned out to be a good fighter.

"Stupid trash," I growled as I ran up the stairs.

I burst open the door. "GUYS!"

My band mates took one look at me and jumped to their feet.

"Shane what the heck have you been doing?!" Nate cried, looking at my torn clothes and bruised body.

"That's not important!" I said. "There was a guy down their auctioning off Mitchie's clothes!"

"What?" Jason and Nate repeated.

"He stole them," I repeated slowly. "From a girl yesterday. Wearing maroon clothes. Brunette. Guys…" I stopped and looked at my friends with fierce determination. "Mitchie's in L.A."


	9. Chapter 9

9. Turning to the Worst

SPOV

Nate and Jason stared at me for a long second.

Finally, Nate spoke. "What should we do?" he asked.

"We're going to downtown L.A.," I said promptly. "He said it was near the Grove Shopping Center."

Jason looked sadly at the birdhouse he was still making. "But…my birdhouse," he said softly.

"Jason!" I shouted. "FORGET THE BIRDHOUSE! Mitchie is out there, without anything to keep her warm or any money to spend. This is serious. Get in the car, guys."

I herded them down the stairs and into the limo. I sat impatiently as the limo weaved through traffic.

Suddenly, we hit still traffic. No one moved.

"Aww, come on!" I moaned. "You've got to be kidding."

"Relax, Shane," Nate said. "We'll find her."

MPOV

The night had not been pleasant. I had curled up in an alley, hidden from view. No wind had really blown through the alley, but the temperature was still chilly. I'd shivered y way into a restless sleep.

How did it turn out this way?

Why me?

What had I done?

Was this payback for what happened last summer? When I pretended all the junk about me was true?

I'd woken up early in the morning and began walking again. I had nowhere else to go. I was completely lost.

By afternoon, I was weak, tired, and hungry. My stomach was still uneasy, so I hadn't eaten anything.

I'd never been so hungry in my life. Even when Mildred said I couldn't eat, I always snuck food.

Now I didn't dare to buy anything. I had to save my money. And I didn't want to get sick.

I was barely conscious. Tears began to flow down my face. I stumbled over nothing, catching myself on a corner of a building.

"I'm dead," I whispered. I sank to the ground besides the building, which was an abandoned warehouse, and cured up.

How to keep my spirits up, when I was about to die?

Singing.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face," I sang softly, sniffling.

"So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say.

"But I have this dream, bright inside of me,

"I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know,

"To let you know…."

I got through to the second set of lyrics before the darkness closed over.

SPOV

We left the limo and began walking. The Grove loomed ahead of us.

"How are we going to find her?" Jason asked.

I marched forward. "I don't know," I answered finally. "But we will." I set my jaw with determination.

"This is crazy," Nate muttered.

I spun around to glare at him. "Maybe I am," I said. "But you didn't get to know Mitchie the way I did. You have no idea how bad she looked, compared to last summer."

Nate stared at me. "Relax, man," he said finally.

I wheeled around and kept walking. The guys looked at each other, then hurried after me.

Then we heard it.

"_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark?_

"_To dream about a life, where you're the shining star?"_

I froze. The familiar words sent me spiraling towards my memories of Camp Rock.

Hiding from the crazy girls that liked to chase me all over the campsite. Crouching down underneath the window of the Mess Hall, and hearing Mitchie's beautiful voice sing the exact same words I heard now.

My eyes widened. It was her!

"Do you hear that?" Nate whispered.

I nodded. "It's her! Come on!"

We took off running. The song suddenly ended with a soft sigh. I froze and spun around.

Someone was collapsed behind us, next to the old brick building. The persons brown hair fell over her face.

We looked at each other, then cautiously approached the figure.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Found

SPOV

I brushed the hair out of the girls face and gasped.

It was Mitchie.

I stumbled back to the wall, then dropped beside her.

"Mitchie!" I gasped. "Wake up!"

I turned to my friends. "It's her!" I cried.

They looked at her.

"I think she's asleep," Jason said knowingly.

I didn't answer.

I stared at the girl. She wore her hair down, and her clothes were familiar.

The outfit she wore on stage at Final Jam.

I stroked her cheek. "Mitchie," I whispered. "Wake up."

She wasn't dead. Not yet. Her face was pale.

"Jason," I murmured. "Give me your water bottle."

Jason handed it to me. I gently pulled Mitchie's chin down and squirted the water into her mouth.

She coughed violently, spitting most of the water back onto the asphalt. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared right at me.

MPOV

All I knew was that someone had put water in my mouth. It choked me. I coughed and opened my eyes.

And found myself staring into the warm, dark eyes of Shane Gray.

"Shane!" I gasped.

"Mitchie," he whispered, then threw his arms around me.

I shivered, weak and hungry, but I returned the hug.

"How did you find me?" I whispered. I suddenly noticed Jason and Nate standing silently behind us.

He pushed my face in front of his and brushed my hair back. "That isn't important right now," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

I shivered again. "I'm cold," I admitted. "And hungry. But I was sick earlier and I didn't want to eat anything."

Shane stood up, pulling me with him. "It's okay," he whispered. "We'll take care of you. Come on, now."

"We'll go get the limo," Nate said. He and Jason sprinted off.

I wobbled and fell against Shane. He grabbed my wrists and held me steady.

"How did you find me?" I repeated.

He stared at me, gently brushing back my hair.

"You were singing," he said. "The exact same lines I heard almost a year ago. I knew it was you instantly."

I smiled gently. "Really?" I whispered.

Shane shrugged out of his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Really," he promised.

It was then that I got a good look at his face. He had a black eye, and his arm had a horrible bruise on it.

"What happened to you?" I gasped, reaching out with my shaking hand to touch under his eye.

He reached into his pocket and took out my necklace. "Someone robbed you yesterday," he whispered.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I saw him selling your clothes." A fierce anger entered his eyes and voice. "And he was a good fighter."

I shook my head, only managing to make myself dizzy. My knees gave out, and he caught me. "Shane Gray," I whispered. "I thought the camp fixed you."

"It wasn't the camp," he said. "It was you. And I promise you something."

"What?"

"I will never let you be hurt by anyone ever again. You're safe now. I promise." He handed me my necklace.

I felt tears rolling down my face. "Thank you, Shane," I whispered.

The limo pulled up and Shane and I climbed in. I was so tired.

"Lie down," Shane commanded me, pulling me down so I was, more or less, stretched out in his lap.

Jason and Nate watched my solemnly. Finally, Nate spoke.

"Mitchie, how did you get to L.A.?" he asked.

I coughed and shivered. "I took all the money out of my bank account," I whispered weakly. "Someone bought me a ticket with my money. And then, when I landed, I took a bus to downtown."

Nate nodded, then leaned over to open up the mini fridge. I saw many types of junk food.

Cheetos, Sour Cream and Onion chips, turkey sandwiches. My mouth began to water.

He handed me a sandwich. "Eat slowly," he suggested.

I cautiously took a bite. It stayed down, so I finished the sandwich. Jason handed me a blanket. I curled up under it and closed my eyes.

Shane stroked my hair again. "Just sleep," he said gently. "You're safe now."


	11. Chapter 11

11. Recovering

SPOV

Mitchie fell almost instantly asleep. I felt her body relax as the limo sped through the streets. I brushed her hair back from her face.

Nate and Jason watched her sleep. She slept uneasily, her face not completely calm. It was an old habit.

Nate sighed. "What should we do with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "She can't go back there."

Jason was deep in thought. "Isn't Camp Rock opening in a few weeks?" he asked.

"Yes," Nate said. "Why?"

"Well," Jason said thoughtfully. "If I were treated like that, I would want a place to get away to, to recover. A place where I could do what I loved to do, maybe make a birdhouse or six."

Nate and I stared at him for a long time. Mitchie whimpered in her sleep and curled up into a ball. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's actually a great idea," I said.

Nate shook his head. "Amazing."

Jason looked offended. "I have good ideas," he defended himself. "Sometimes…"

Mitchie was still asleep when we made it back to the apartment. I didn't want to wake her, so I had the driver park in the back. Mitchie was extremely light; too light. I easily gathered her in my arms and carried her inside.

Her eyes fluttered and looked at me. I smiled gently and carried her to my bed. Her eyes closed again as I settled her down on the mattress. She sighed in her sleep and curled up.

I felt a sudden urge to protect the girl. I knew I could never in my life let her go back to that tiny house on that horrid street.

"I promise," I whispered. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

I left the room and shut the door behind me.

Nate and Jason were sitting around the table.

Nate looked up at me. "Is she still asleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

"When she gets up, we'll have to bring her to the station to identify the thief and claim her clothes," he added.

"She's so weak," I protested. "She needs to rest."

"That's why I said when she wakes up," Nate pointed out.

"I wonder if she'll help me finish my birdhouse," Jason voiced as he glued together the roof.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she'll be dying to."

MPOV

I woke up in a large bed, on top of a soft mattress. I could tell it was very late. I sat up and looked around.

I had no remembrance of this room.

A light snoring was coming from somewhere. I leaned over the bed.

Shane was sleeping on the floor on top of a camping mattress. I frowned. Why hadn't he slept in another room?

I got down and shook his shoulder. "Shane!" I whispered.

He started awake and looked at me. "You 'kay?" he mumbled.

"Get into your own bed," I said. "I'll sleep down here."

He shook his head. "You've had enough of uncomfortable sleeping arrangements," he whispered. "I'm fine down here. Go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and rolled back over.

I glowered. If it's one bad trait I've had, it's stubbornness. If Shane was going to be uncomfortable and be stubborn about it, so was I.

I pulled the blanket off the couch and curled up against his back. He was already asleep, so I closed my eyes and let myself sink into darkness.

SPOV

I was not pleased, needless to say, to find Mitchie curled up on the floor beside me. I sighed and stroked her cheek. It felt cold. Her lips were pale.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie," I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" I picked her up and tucked her back into the bed.

A slight crease formed in her forehead, and an angry whimper broke from her throat. I laughed quietly. Stubborn Mitchie. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could tell I'd moved her.

I smiled and left the room quietly.

Mitchie was safe now. I was going to keep it that way.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Gone Camping

MPOV

I woke up when the bright sun shone in through the window. I stretched and yawned. Then I frowned. I was back in the bed. Shane's stuff on the floor was gone.

"Shane Gray," I muttered. "You are such a stubborn man." I threw the sheets back and peeked out the door.

All was quiet. Where was everyone? Then I heard them. Trying, and succeeding a little bit, to move quietly to bring food to the table.

Everyone was dressed with combed hair and fresh clothes. I was embarrassed.

Jason looked up. "Hey, look who's crawled out from her bed!" he said. "Miss Mitchie! We never really greeted each other yesterday, did we?" He bounded over and caught me in a tight-very tight – hug.

My air choked off. "Hi…Jason," I gasped. "Put…me…down!"

He dropped me and ruffled my hair. "Good morning."

"Really, all you could have said was that," I said quietly.

Jason shrugged. "But I didn't. Oh well."

Shane came over and gently hugged me. "How are you?" he asked.

"Scared," I admitted before I had time to think.

Shane froze. "Why?"

"What if she finds me?" I whispered, shuddering.

"I'll never let her have you again," Shane promised. "Hungry?"

"Starving," I admitted.

After breakfast, Shane took me down to the police station. The robber was there, as well as my clothes. The promised the robber would stay in jail for awhile, and that I could take my clothes back.

Once we got back to the apartment, I took a quick shower then got dressed in fresh clothes. I felt instantly better.

But the worry about Mildred stayed nailed in my mind.

SPOV

Over the next few days, Mitchie improved. She got color back to her cheeks, she seemed livelier and all around better.

But the months of living in that dreadful house had taken a toll on her.

Any loud noise made her jump, her eyes going wide, the fear clear in her eyes.

Quick movements did the same. They were all old habits of living with that crazy bat.

The second night is when the screaming started.

I woke with a start to hear Mitchie crying and whimpering in her sleep. She'd convinced me to let her sleep in the guest room. Now I wish I hadn't.

I leaped out of the bed and hurried to her room.

Nate and Jason's sleepy faces peeked out from their rooms and watched as I opened the door and went to her bedside.

She thrashed, whimpering. "No," she murmured. A sob.

She trashed again and I caught her hands. "Mitchie, Mitchie, calm down," I crooned.

As soon as I had caught her hands, she'd froze. Then she started thrashing even harder. "NO!" she said clearer.

"Mitchie! Look at me! Wake up!"

Her dark eyes flew open and she looked wildly around, her eyes landing on my face. "Shane!" she gasped.

"It's okay," I said softly. "You were dreaming."

"Did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it."

She sniffed and I put my arm around her. Her back trembled as she fought off sobs. Jason and Nate peeked in and watched as I comfortingly stroked her back and let her cry.

She still had nightmares after that. I felt bad.

She was still scared. And I hated feeling like I couldn't fix that.

"Camp Rock will help," Nate told me when I'd told my friends.

"I hope so," I muttered, looking over at her as she strummed my guitar.

"It better."

**Quick update for my lovely fans!**


	13. Chapter 13

13. Camp Rock

**Omj I freaking out because I just saw someone I hate at Cold Stone. GRRRR hate her skinny a—**

**Heh…..anyway, on with the story………………..**

MPOV

I screamed in delight. "We're going _where_?!" I asked.

Shane grinned. "The one and only Camp Rock," he said grandly.

I was overwhelmed with my excitement that I tried hard to think of something to say, but my mouth only hung open in a soundless shriek.

"Shane…" I finally managed to say. "How can I ever repay you for everything you've done? I mean, all this. Taking me in, making sure I was okay, now this…? Shane, thank you." I threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back for a second. "You don't need to repay me," he promised.

I shook my head. "No way." I thought for a second. "I have an idea. I'll cook and clean. Deal?"

"I'm not working you like a slave, Mitchie," Shane said sternly. "I did all of that because I care. Don't think for a second you owe me in any way."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I can do that."

Shane frowned. "Try."

SPOV

How dare she? How dare she even _consider _that she owed me in _any _way at _all_?

I set my jaw as she glared stubbornly up at me. "I have to do something," she insisted.

"Just get better. Be yourself again. Then we'll be even," I said.

"I _am _myself!"

"Do you not see yourself, Mitchie?" I asked, incredulously. "You're like some kind of deer, or a skittish cat! You jump at _everything _and when someone moved quickly, you cringe like you're expecting a blow. You're thin and weak and colorless and…and…" I trailed off.

Mitchie stared at me for a long time, her eyes starting to water. "Am I really like that?" she finally asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I hadn't noticed," she whispered, her brown eyes staring at me. "I…"

"You need Camp Rock. You need to recover. Take a nap or something." I raised my hand to brush the back of my hand across her cheek. She cringed.

"See?!" I cried. "You just did it again! Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. You're not _there _anymore. You're with me! That's safer. None of us will ever hit you intentionally."

Mitchie tried for crude humor. "It's a little safer," she agreed, eyeing me with a slightly playful, teasing look in her eyes.

"Hah. Funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "But really, Mitchie…I'm worried about you. Go rest or something."

"Shane…" she whispered, then hugged me again. I held her longer this time, reassuring her.

"I've missed hugs," she whispered. "I've missed a lot of things."

I tightened my grip. "I know."

"Like my mother," she whispered. Her back trembled. She sniffed.

"You're mom's going to be okay," I promised. "I can have her transferred closer to us and have the best doctors look after her."

Mitchie shook her head. "Too much," she said. "Thanks, though." She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes rimmed with red. "I'll go rest now." She turned and walked quickly to her room.

The door slammed, almost stifling the sob.

MPOV

Wow. Where did _that _come from? Was I really jumpy? Was I that bad?

I curled onto my bed and cried. "Mom," I whispered. "Why couldn't we all have gone, and be with Dad?"

Why, why, why?

Why was mom still in critical condition? Why hadn't I gotten hurt? Why Dad?

Shane knocked on my door. "Are you okay?" he called.

"Fine," I said. "Go away."

He sighed and his footsteps disappeared.

I suddenly couldn't wait for camp.

_**Two Weeks Later……………**_

I stepped slowly out of the SUV and stared around at the beautiful green campsite. My breath was coming out in short, excited breaths.

Tears of joy started to well up. "I'm back," I whispered, my throat tight. "I'm home."

Shane hopped out next to me and wound his arm around my waist. "Welcome home," he said softly.

"Shane," I gasped. "I can't thank you enough…again!"

He hugged me closer and we walked towards the Beach Jam stage. "No thanks needed," he murmured.

"Shane! Mitchie!" someone screamed. Caitlyn Gellar ran up and hugged both Shane and me. Then her eyes laid on me, my thin face, pale complexion, and gasped. "Mitchie! What _happened _to you?" she cried.

I bit my lip. Shane looked down at me, concerned. "She'd…rather not talk about yet," he said softly, lifting my chin with his finger.

Caitlyn stared sadly at me and nodded. She gave me a gentle hug. "When you're ready," she whispered in my ear. I nodded again.

Dee climbed onto the stage and did the usual low-down. Then we went off to choose cabins.

Shane sucked in a breath. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as we neared some cabins farther back. "Brown…doesn't like coed cabins." He had turned to me, both hands on my shoulders.

"Caitlynn can watch over me," I said softly. "If I have nightmares…"

He kissed my forehead and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell her to wake me if you have any."

I smiled gently and grabbed my luggage. I tried hard to drag it inside, but all my strength was not yet back. Shane snatched it and easily carried the suitcase inside. He'd insisted I buy new clothes. I didn't have many before.

He tossed it easily on the bed. "See you at Open Mic," he said.

I smiled again. "'Bye."

Caitlynn came in and watched me carefully. "Not ready yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I promise I will," I said as I stuck my shirts in the closet.

00

SPOV

Someone knocked frantically on the door of Connect 3's cabin. "SHANE!" someone cried. "Wake _up. _Shane!"

I pulled myself out of sleep, trying to make sense of the words Caitlyn was screaming...

"Shane! She's having a… a fit or something! Mitchie!"

I froze, then leaped out of bed. I threw the door open and almost bashed Caitlynn in the nose.

Her eyes were wide. "Hurry!" she insisted, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the girls' cabin.

I ran ahead of her and to Mitchie's bed. Her face was wet with tears and she thrashed back and forth, whimpering and occasionally half screaming.

I grabbed her hands, as usual, and knelt down. "Mitchie, Mitchie," I said softly. "It's all right. Calm down."

"NO!" she shrieked, fighting to pull her hands out of my grasp. Caitlyn watched with wide, shocked eyes.

"Wake up!" I insisted. "Mitchie, calm down. Wake up."

Her eyes flew open and instantly she relaxed. Her expression became slightly sheepish as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did it again?" Tears fell faster. I gathered her in a hug and stroked her hair.

"It's okay," I said. "Just a dream. Are you all right?"

"F-fine," she choked out.

Caitlyn stared at us, me holding Mitchie the way I was as she cried into my shoulder, like a father to a young child who'd had a bad dream.

"I want to know what's happened," Caitlyn said suddenly. "And I want to know _now._"

**Still mad even after all that. oh well.**

**GOOD NEWS!! I have a long weekend! YAY! So I'll get to update a lot more. HAPPY DAY HAPPY MEDIUM!...for most people, anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

14. The Truth Revealed.

MPOV

I sniffed. Caitlyn's outburst left me frantically thinking of different stories.

Shane looked at me gently and brushed my hair back out of my eyes. "Maybe you should just…tell her," he said softly. "What was it this time?"

I shuddered. "Mildred. Here, at Camp Rock. I was running."

He hugged me gently. "It's okay. Just a dream."

"Okay, who is Mildred and why were you running?" Caitlyn demanded.

I sniffed again. "Caitlyn," I said flatly. "My dad's dead."

Caitlyn gasped. "What?"

"I'll explain it all," I said softly, sitting up. Shane sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

I took a deep breath.

"A month after camp ended last year, my family was in a car accident. My dad died of his injuries. My mom…she lost her memory.

"The doctor's aren't sure if it's shock, or head trauma. Maybe both. And she's still in the hospital. Her spine was damaged, badly.

"I only got a broken arm and a concussion. I was unconscious for an entire week after the crash. Then, when I woke up…" My eyes started to fill with tears. "They told me…that my father was gone.

"The only thing of the crash I remember is…a bright light. My mom and I screaming. Our car was spinning out of control. And then…nothing. I woke up in the hospital."

A sob broke out from my throat. Shane hugged me again and kissed my head. "It's okay."

I inhaled sharply. "I'm fine, Shane." I managed a small, sad smile, and continued.

"I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They're the worst kind of people. They…abused me. I was hardly fed, I had bruises all over my body and I was tormented.

"I had everything taken from me. My guitar, my keyboard, my phone. That's why I never called you. But I finally managed to get it back, secretly.

"Long story short, I ran away to L.A., got lost, and Shane found me three weeks ago," I finished, leaning against his shoulder and sniffling.

Caitlyn had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mitchie," she gasped, coming forward and hugging me. "That's why you're so skittish and scared. I'm so sorry."

I returned the hug. "Thanks, Cait."

00

SPOV

"Please, Uncle Brown?" I begged. "Please?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Shane, it's against the rules."

"Please make an exception. Look at her!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were walking across the grounds. Perfect timing.

A bird took off near them, just out of the corner of Mitchie's eye. She gasped and jumped about a mile, eyes wide.

Caitlyn looked at her, concerned, and hugged her gently. Mitchie was trembling.

"I'll only sleep in their cabin! I need to watch over Mitchie. Please?" I asked again.

Brown was silent as he watched Mitchie. He finally sighed. "I expect you to be responsible, Shane," he said. "I know you are, but promise me."

I nodded. "Yes. I swear! I swear on my guitar. Thank you!"

I tore out of the cabin and walked quickly to Mitchie's side. "I get to sleep in your cabin," I said as i approached.

Mitchie smiled gently. "That's great, Shane. It's not necessary, though. I'll be fine."

I smiled back. "I know you will," I promised, hugging her.

Caitlyn sighed. "You don't snore, right?"

"Not that I know of," I said, shrugging.

Mitchie giggled softly. I smiled again and wound my arm around her as we walked towards the Mess Hall.

**UGH of all times to have dead end thinking!! Maybe it's too early………………………….oh well. I'll try again later.**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Will She Ever Recover?

MPOV

The days went by and I found myself, slowly, recovering. My nightmares were getting less tormental. Shane said I was sleeping quieter now.

I was glad about that.

One day I wandered into the Mess Hall. The piano stared back at me.

I looked around, then sat down.

"I've always been the kind of girl, who hid my face,

"So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say,

"But I have this dream, bright inside of me,

"I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know,

"To let you know…"

Suddenly, someone joined in. "This is real, this is me," a familiar voice sang. I turned. Shane grinned at me from the corner of the room. He nodded and we continued to sing.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now.

"Gonna let the light, shine on me!

"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,

"No more hiding who I wanna be.

"This is me."

He sat down next to me and looked at me. "Go on," he whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Do you know what it's like,

"To feel so in the dark?

"To dream about a life, where you're the shining star?

"Even though it seems, like it's too far away,

"I have to believe in myself, it's the only waayyy!"

He joined me in the chorus.

"This is real, this is me

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now.

"Gonna let the light, shine on me!

"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,

"No more hiding who I wanna be.

"This is me."

"You're the voice I hear inside my head," he sang suddenly, his strong voice echoing around us. "The reason that I'm singing

"I gotta find you,

"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,"

"I gotta find you!" we sang.

"This is real, this is me,

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light,

"Shine on me!

"Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in,

"This is me…"

We trailed off and stared at each other.

"How'd you know I was in here?" I whispered finally.

"You're voice is like a magnet," he said, shrugging. "It draws me to where ever you are, whether it's in trouble or just…singing."

I smiled. He smiled back.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me gently. Then, as soon as he was there, he'd gotten up and left.

SPOV

Whoa.

Why'd I just kissed her?

God.

Life is confusing.

I walked back to Connect 3's cabin, my mind a whirl.

Jason was sprawled on the bed, strumming his guitar. Nate was bent over sheet music, frowning.

They looked up as the I slowly slid the door closed, and I leaned against it.

"What's with you?" Nate asked, seeing my expression.

"I had an impulse. And I kissed Mitchie," I said weakly. "Help me."

"You did WHAT NOW?!" my friends shouted at the same time. I blinked.

"Did you guys rehearse that?" I asked. "Impressive."

Nate shoved back from the table. "You kissed Mitchie? Why?" he asked.

"I honestly…don't know," I answered slowly. "What should I do?"

"Make a birdbath!" Jason cried, sitting up and pointing at me.

"Why?" Nate and I asked at the same time.

"My birds on the porch have to clean up, too, you know!" Jason said defensively.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Nate asked.

Jason looked up. "Huh?" he asked. "What'd you say?"

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently, none of us either."

"Where's the phone book?" Nate muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jason needs a therapist."


	16. Chapter 16

16. Missing?

Three Person View

"I cannot believe that girl!" Mildred screamed. "As soon as I lay hands on her…why in the world do you think she left, anyway?"

Her husband snorted. "You blind?" he asked. "The poor girl was always beaten. She was half starved last time I saw her."

"Shut up!" Mildred snapped. "I doubt she's even alive, anyway. It's been a month."

"Why'd you even torture her?" Martin demanded.

"I don't know!" Mildred yelled. "But I'm going to find her. Dead or alive!" She gasped. "I bet it was those boys in that band! Connection something."

"Connect 3," Martin said.

"Whatever! How do you know that?" Mildred came over to the TV. Martin was watching MTV and the boys were performing a song.

Suddenly, one of the singers, the middle one, leaned over and pulled a girl on stage.

Mildred gasped. It was her niece! Her voice followed the boy's as he shared the mic, the other boys coming beside them, playing their guitars.

"When was this?" Mildred screeched.

"About a month ago," Martin shrugged. "It's a documentary…I think."

It turned out to be a partial newscast.

"It seems the mystery girl onstage in Denver with Connect 3 has followed them! Photographers spotted the band walking around the Grove with the same girl, in Los Angeles," the TV announced.

"WHAT?!" Mildred shrieked.

It showed them walking. It was indeed Mitchie by the middle boy's side. She had a new look to her, a happy one.

"How dare…how dare…" Mildred didn't finish the threat.

"No one knows who the girl is, or where she comes from, but one thing is certain: The four make each all very happy. Could there be romance?"

"Romance," Mildred snorted. "With Michelle? Puh-lease. Martin, we're going to L.A. Call the airlines."

00

MPOV

"A canoe race?" I repeated. "With who?"

"Nate and Jason," Shane answered. "Come on! It'll be great!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Cool!" Shane grabbed my hand and we raced down to the beach, where the other members of Connect 3 were waiting.

"You're so going down!" Nate shouted as we approached.

"What are we competing for?" I asked.

"Loser has to make the winners anything they want in the arts and crafts cabin," Jason said immediately. "And _nicely."_

"Deal!" we all shouted, shaking hands.

Brown approached. "Uncle Brown!" Shane shouted. "Come here!"

He came over. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Canoe race. Count down from ten," Shane instructed. "Get ready Mitchie. We have to put on our gear, get the boat in the water, canoe to one end of the pond and back. Everyone got it?"

"Yep!" Jason said.

Brown counted down. We took off!

I slipped on my life vest and fumbled with the straps. "Come on, c'mon," I muttered. Finally!

I grabbed a boat, Shane right behind me, Nate and Jason seconds behind him. "Hurry!" Shane shouted. We flipped the boat over and pushed it into the water. Then, we bounded over the sides and grabbed the paddles.

Nate and Jason were in the water only a few seconds behind us.

"Paddle!" Shane shouted.

"Shane! I just realized something!" I shouted back to him.

"What?"

"Last time we only went in circles!"

Shane was silent for a second. Then he shouted "Well…I got a B in woodshop!"

"That makes me feel a lot better!" I shouted back as Nate and Jason began to catch up.

"Crap!" I groaned. They were really working it hard. Nate turned and grinned at us before speeding ahead.

Shane let out an angry breath. "Go, Mitchie!" We kicked it into high gear and our canoe shot ahead.

It was close.

So close.

But Nate and Jason pulled ahead of us at the last stretch of the race. They jumped out and whooped.

"YEAH!" they shouted, slapping fives.

I groaned. "So close."

"Splinter City, here we come," Shane added.

"I want a birdhouse!" Jason crowed.

"Was it really necessary to tell us?" I asked, panting as we dragged the boats ashore.

Jason shrugged.

"I think I'll just get a…" Nate thought for a second. "Hmm…Maybe a shelf for my music?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Sure thing. Got a year?"

"Nope. We want them in a week," Jason said.

"WHAT?!" we protested.

"Bye-bye," they said together, waving and striding off.

**Uh oh. What's Mildred planning?**

**Give you a hint: Something bad.**

**BUT I MUST END IT HERE! I'm Moving to INDIA!!**

**LOL JK JK. I'd murder my parents if they did that.**


	17. Chapter 17

17. Woodshop

MPOV

"OW!!" Shane jumped a mile and grimaced.

"Another splinter?" I asked, incredulously.

"No. I hammered my thumb." Shane stuck it in his mouth and grimaced again.

I coughed to hide my laughter. Shane glared playfully at me.

Beside us sat a nice birdhouse, if I do say so myself. It had only taken two days.

But this shelf was giving us problems.

It tumbled over again and I groaned. "Shane, remind me never to agree to another contest ever again."

Shane returned to trying to hammer. "Ditto," he agreed. "Why couldn't Nate just want, oh I don't know, something else?"

"Would you have preferred he ask for an entire desk?" I pointed out. "That really would have taken a year."

Shane snorted. "At this point, I just want to get this done before Christmas."

"Having fun?" someone asked. Nate and Jason strode in, grinning.

"Oh yeah, tons of," Shane said. "Ignore my right thumb. Jason, you're birdhouse is ready."

"YAY!!"

I have never seen a man get so excited over a birdhouse. Jason immediately took it and began examining it.

"You're welcome," I said, hiding my smile.

Nate looked at what should be his shelf. "Uh…"

"We're_ working_ on it!" Shane said defensively.

"Okay, okay," Nate said.

I coughed violently. The dust was getting to me.

Shane immediately came over and handed me a water bottle. "Drink," he commanded. I gulped some down.

"Thanks," I said.

"You need a break," Shane said. "Go on. I'll…attempt to finish."

"No, no," I shook my head. "I'm fine. And if I take a break, you take a break with me."

Shane sighed. "Fine. Come on then. Let's go for a walk."

"Ooh!" Nate sang. "Mitchie and Shane…alone…in the woods…alone…" He grinned.

Shane shot him a dark look. "You wanna shelf?" he asked. "Then shut it."

"Hey, just saying," Nate said, holding up his hands. "C'mon Jason."

Jason carefully picked up his birdhouse and followed Nate outside.

I rolled my eyes and took of the apron like thing around my waist. "Ugh. Remind me when I go back to school not to join woodshop."

"No problem," Shane said, shaking out his hair and smiling. I smiled back and we let the door swing shut behind us as we headed towards the woods.

SPOV

God. Nate.

I'll kill him.

Mitchie walked along beside me as we strolled through the trees. It was a pretty afternoon. The sun shone throughout the trees, making a sort of curtain of light. A few birds sang. I sighed. Everything was so…peaceful.

Mitchie sighed as well. "It's gorgeous here," she said. Suddenly, she pointed up the path. "Look!"

We stopped. A doe and her fawn were drinking from a small stream. The baby was tiny, no more than a few weeks old. He looked up at us, then resumed drinking. His ears were so tiny, like little bits of velvet.

I looked at Mitchie, who was staring at the deer family with a smile on her face. Her breath came out in little, excited puffs.

The mama deer suddenly looked up, then took off, her baby right behind her.

Mitchie took my hand and squeezed it. "That was amazing," she whispered. "It was like the second Bambi."

"'Bye, Bambi," I murmured quietly. Mitchie smiled at me and we continued walking.

None of us really paid attention to the loose rocks around us.

Mitchie stumbled suddenly and went down with a cry.

"Mitchie!" I cried. "You okay?" I bent down next to her.

"Fine!" she said brightly. "I twisted my ankle a bit. No biggy."

I held out my hand and she struggled to her feet. She leaned heavily against me, and smiled. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked. "I could carry you back. Camp Rock has a nurse."

"Yeah, sure, and let Nate and Jason mock us for the rest of the summer? Right," Mitchie smiled. "Come on. I want to keep moving."

She limped beside me, but kept up the pace.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stubborn."

"I could say the same about you," she shot back playfully. "Like maybe insisting you sleep on the floor my first night with you?"

"Oh yea?" I asked. "What about you? Sleeping next to me instead of in the bed."

"You didn't have to stay in the room," she pointed out.

"You didn't have to stay on the floor," I said.

"Yeah…well…" She fumbled.

"Touché," she muttered finally.

I laughed.

We stopped by a tree and sat down. We could almost see the pond through the thick trees.

Mitchie leaned against me and sighed, a worried sound.

I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"I keep thinking about…her. If she finds me…all this will go away. I'll never see you again, Shane. And I don't want that!" Her dark eyes turned worriedly to me. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

I looked back. "I don't want to lose you, either, Mitchie," I said softly. "I could never live with myself if she took you back. Ever."

She stared back. I slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Nor would I allow it," I added.

Mitchie smiled gently. "Would you have a choice?"

"I'd do everything in my power," I promised.

MPOV

It's so hard, being here, with Shane, knowing, deep down, that it could all end just like that.

As I stared back into Shane's dark eyes, I suddenly felt like I had to get away. End it now.

But I couldn't move my legs.

"Shane…" I whispered, looking down. "I keep thinking that she's going to find me. And it's tearing me up. I don't have my nightmares anymore but it's like life is a living nightmare. And I'm scared."

Shane looked at me, then took me into one of his warm hugs. "It's okay," he whispered. "Don't be scared."

I sniffed, working to keep my tears in. "I'm trying," I whispered. "You have no idea how hard it is. I want so badly to be happy, to forget everything that's happened, to know that Mildred is never coming for me but…I'm not a trusting person. I just…can't."

Shane patted my back and sighed. "Don't worry," he said again. "I promise. It'll get better."

I sniffed again. "Okay."

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet and taking me with him. "We better get back to camp."

We walked in silence, his arm always around me, me always leaning against him.

I hoped to god he was right about everything getting better. I hoped to god.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Living Nightmare

MPOV

It was another free day. Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I went swimming.

Caitlyn and I were a bit late, so we had to hurry. I grabbed my towel. "Caitlyn, come on!" I shouted.

"'Kay, 'kay, 'kay, I'm coming," she said, emerging from the bathroom.

We ran down to the beach. The boys were already there.

Shane and Nate were cannon balling from the diving board. Jason, for some odd reason, seemed content to follow a duckling family around.

"What…is Jason…doing?" I asked slowly. He was dog paddling hard, trying to keep up with the tiny ducks. He wasn't the best swimmer around.

Caitlyn shrugged, dropping her towel. "I really don't know."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nate staring. Not at me, but at Caitlyn. I stifled a giggle. She followed my gaze and blushed, as did Nate. He ducked under the water and disappeared.

I giggled. Caitlyn glared. "Shut up or I hurt you," she growled.

I, too, dropped my towel and smiled. "It's hilarious. Sorry. Last one in is a scrambled egg!"

I took off down the beach. Caitlyn trailed behind me. I jumped in, beating her by a mile. She splashed in beside me. I surfaced and grinned.

Someone sucked in a breath. I turned and saw Shane looking down at the water. "You okay, Shane?" I asked.

He looked up, his eyes tortured and sad. I blinked.

"Fine," he said.

SPOV

Mitchie wore only a two piece bathing suit. As she surfaced, I caught sight of her back. I gasped, then immediately looked down.

Her back had two, horrible bruises on it. They looked brand new, even though they must have been weeks old. Who had done that to her?

"You okay, Shane?" her soft voice asked. I looked up. She blinked, her expression confused.

"Fine," I said.

Nate popped up next to Caitlyn. He blushed again. "Hey," he said.

Caitlyn smiled back. "How do you hold your breath for so long?" she asked.

"Oh I was over by the deck," he shrugged. "Where's Jason."

"No! Please don't fly awa- aww, come on. Come back!" Jason's voice echoed. We turned to see him sadly watching the duckling family flying away. He sighed.

Nate snorted and burst into quiet laughter. Mitchie grinned. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, smiling. I was still numb from Mitchie's bruises, and remained silent.

Mitchie turned to me and noticed my expression. She swam over and studied my face. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"You're bruises on your back," I said softly. "Where'd you get them?"

She sighed. "You really want to know?"

I nodded. She sighed again.

"It was after you left after that first attempt to rescue me," she said quietly. "Mildred came to me the next morning…" She stopped and shuddered.

I stared at her, then gathered her in my arms. "Now I'm even more glad I rescued you," I whispered.

Third Person View

Mildred pulled onto the grounds. She looked around in disgust. "Camp Rock. What a horrible name. For a horrible place."

**CLIFFY!! YAY!**

**Sorry about the shortness of this one. I have to go for a few… sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

19. Return of the Devil

Third Person View

Mildred shut the car door and walked to the main office. She banged on the door. "You in there!" she called. "Open this door."

Brown opened the door. "Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "How may I help you."

Mildred pulled out a photograph of Mitchie. "I understand you have this girl attending your camp?" she asked.

Brown stared at the snapshot, then at Mildred.

This was the lady Shane had told him about! This was the one who had made Mitchie so scared, so broken. He got a hold of himself.

Well, the truth works best, he thought reluctantly.

"Never seen her before in my life."

Mildred pursed her lips. "I'm taking a walk around to find her. Thank you for your help."

With that, she left the office.

MPOV

We stumbled out of the pond, laughing hard. Shane's arm was, as usual, around me. Jason was his usual confused self. The ducks had returned, much to Jason's joy. He'd found their nest…and the daddy duck had snapped at his nose.

Jason held it as he grabbed his towel. "That birdie was mean," he complained.

Nate looked at him. "Jason, you practically stuck your nose into his nest. He was trying to protect it."

"He coulda asked me to leave," Jason muttered.

"They can't talk," I reminded him gently.

"Well, someone should teach them!" Jason declared.

Caitlyn, who was standing next to Nate, giggled. "Go right ahead, Jason. You do that."

"You know what? I should." Jason stood up tall. "It is now my life goal to teach birds to speak!"

We all burst into laughter. Jason looked confused.

"Hey, parrots can do it!" he said.

I smiled and glanced up the hill.

My stomach and heart plummeted. I gasped.

Aunt Mildred stood with hands on her hips, face furious, barely a hundred yards away.

SPOV

Mitchie froze and gasped. I followed her gaze.

Instantly, a red, boiling anger filled me. I gripped Mitchie tighter.

"No," I said fiercely. "Never."

Brown stood behind the insane lady, his face horror filled.

Everyone had stopped and was glaring up at Mildred.

"Is that…her?" Caitlyn whispered.

Mitchie nodded.

The lady walked slowly down the hillside.

"Hello, Michelle," she said, her voice dangerously cold.

Mitchie was about to scream. I knew it.

"Stay…away from her," I warned, pulling her closer and wrapping both arms around her. My band mates and Caitlyn crowed around us, arms crossed, on high defense mode.

"Oh, don't give me that, pop star," she snarled. "Michelle, come here."

Mitchie gave a half shriek and cowered closer to me.

"Michelle! NOW!"

"No!" I shouted. "You'll never touch her."

**Cliffy YAY. I love Cliffy's.**


	20. Chapter 20

20. Losing

MPOV

"No! You'll never touch her."

Shane's sudden outburst made me jump back to reality.

Shane had me sort of to the side of him, yet in front of him, pulling me back against him, both arms wrapped tightly around my body.

Caitlyn and Nate stood right-hand man to Shane, arms crossed defiantly.

Jason's hands were clenched, his ducks forgotten.

My friends were trying so hard to protect me. For a second, I had hope.

Mildred glared down at us. "Unhand my niece," she ordered. "Michelle, come here."

My breathing hitched up. Suddenly, every single ache and pain I had gotten from this lady came back. I was over-whelmed with the pain. I groaned. My knees started to give out.

Shane caught me and half picked me up.

Brown came up to us. His expression was sad. "I'm afraid," he said. "She's really Mitchie's aunt. It's law, Shane. She has to go."

"NO!" he shouted, furious. "She's a child abuser! That lady is responsible for every single bad thing that's happened to Mitchie!"

"Really?" the lady purred. "I'm the one who told her I could get her to safety? I'm the one who got her lost?"

Shane was silent. I spoke up.

"No," I growled. "But you're the reason why he said those things, the reason why I ran away. Shane has been good to me."

Mildred glowered. "Shut up, Michelle. Tell that boy to let you go. You're coming with me."

Brown closed his eyes. "Shane…" he said. "There is no proof."

"I'll show you proof!" Shane said. He twisted me around and pointed out my bruises. "Proof."

"How do you know those didn't happen after she came to your care?" Mildred asked.

Shane clenched his teeth. "Tell her, Mitchie," he snarled, spinning me around again and pressing me to him, his grip intensified.

His arms made it harder to breath. I coughed. "You gave them to me," I gasped. "After Connect 3 tried to get me free."

"No I didn't," she said simply.

My temper flared. "Why do you even want me?" I cried. "All you've ever done to me is abuse me! Treat me worse than termites! Why do you even care?"

"Nice, Mitchie," Jason murmured, hands still clenched. My friends gathered closer.

Suddenly, Mildred's face went tragic. "Why do you hate me so, Mitchie?" she asked. "First your mother. Now you."

"What?" I protested. "You've always hated my mom. You've always hated me! Why do you hate me? Not that I care. I'm not going with you!"

SPOV

No. No. No. No.

Never.

"I'm not going with you!"

"You tell her, Mitchie," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Mildred flared up at the exchange. "Get away from her," she hissed.

"No, _you _get away from _her._"

Go Jason.

He was being a fierce as I was.

Brown sighed. "Mitchie," he said. "I'm afraid…you may have to go."

I froze. How could he? "What?" I whispered.

Mitchie stared at Brown, shocked. "But—" she started.

"I'm sorry."

Mildred walked forward and yanked Mitchie out of my limp arms.

"No!" I protested, starting to go after them.

Nate and Jason grabbed me. "Shane," Nate said. "Brown's right."

Mitchie had tears streaming down her face. "At least let me say goodbye," she whispered. "And get my stuff."

Mildred yanked her along. "If you hadn't left in the first place, you wouldn't have to. Move!"

"NO!" she screamed. She punched the lady hard in the gut, then tore back across the lawn, into my arms.

"I'm not letting you go, Mitchie," I whispered against her skin.

"Shane!" she cried. Her sobs wracked her body. I titled her chin up and kissed her again, gently.

"You're not going anywhere," I promised.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brown lingering by Mildred's car. He looked depressed. Fury was consuming every thought towards him, the traitor.

Mildred glowered. Mitchie was sobbing hard. The lady came up and grabbed her. "No!" Mitchie protested. "No! Shane!"

I held on to Mitchie's hand hard. "Let her go!" I snarled.

Mildred's hand shot out and caught me in the chin. I stumbled back against Jason and Nate. They steadied me. I groaned and wiped my mouth.

Blood.

Mitchie screamed as Mildred pushed her into the car. "SHANE!"

"No!"

Not again.

"No."

Jason held my arm as I struggled, trying to reach the car.

"MITCHIE!"

Everyone watched soberly as the car sped down the drive and out of sight.

**Don't hate me! I PROMISE something good is going to come out of all this. I PROMISE!!**


	21. Chapter 21

21. Miracles, Brown Styled

MPOV

"NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as the car left the Camp Rock grounds. "NO! Mildred, you can't do this! LET ME GO!"

"Shut up, Michelle!" Mildred said. "You're in so much trouble. What in the _world _possessed you to run away?"

I didn't answer as I shot across the backseat again and again, desperately trying to get free.

Mildred slammed on the breaks. "That's ENOUGH!" she yelled, reaching behind to slap me several times. I screamed. Her nails scratched into my cheeks, blood dripping through my fingers.

"STOP IT!" I yelped.

"Be quiet! Once we get the airport, you're not to say a word!" Mildred snapped.

Sirens suddenly broke the silence, besides my sobbing. Mildred pulled over again and looked behind her, impatient.

The cruiser pulled up behind us, another one behind that. Three people from each car came out and surrounded the car.

Mildred made an exasperated sound and rolled down the window. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Mildred Feakson?" the officer asked.

"Yes?"

"Out of the car. You're under arrest."

I froze, as did Mildred.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "What for?"

"For child abuse. Out of the car. You, too, Michelle."

She refused to move, although I quickly hopped out and backed away. Another officer held me still.

The other officer opened the door and pulled Mildred out. "Unhand me!" she demanded as they put her in the car.

I was frozen in shock as the cruiser was put in drive and sped away. My mouth was agape.

"What…just…happened?" I asked slowly.

"Someone has been watching you for weeks now," the officer said. "He's been gathering information on your aunt for a long time now, and he's gathered enough information. Is there somewhere you need to go?"

SPOV

"NO, NO, NO, NO _NO!_" I screamed, thrashing violently on my bed. Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were trying, with little success, to hold me down until I relaxed.

My temper tantrum was going on way longer than my last one. I'd now been splashed with water, slapped, and nearly thrown into the lake by now, and yet…nothing was working.

"GET OFF ME!" I snarled. "I HAVE TO GET MITCHIE BACK! I HAVE TO FIND HER! I HAFTA KEEP MY PROMISE!!"

Jason and Nate sighed. Caitlyn was watching from a corner. "What should we do now?" she asked.

"Uh…" Nate frowned, thinking hard. I managed to get loose and lunge for the door, but Jason grabbed me and threw me back to the floor. I immediately tried to bolt, but Jason grabbed me again and flung me to the chair.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" he cried. "RELAX!"

Caitlyn watched with wide eyes. "Nate…" she said. "I'm slightly scared. Do something!"

"I'm thinking! UGH the only way he's going to calm down is if we get Mitchie back," Nate said, pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"Mitchie," I whimpered. "THAT MANIAC WOMAN! I'LL KICK HER SKINNY --"

Everyone stared at me for a long time.

"AND THEN I'LL--"

"OKAY we get it!" Nate said, throwing his hand over my mouth. "We have young students in the area. Good thing they've been on a field trip for a while. But I think they're back now so…"

I glowered.

"OW!"

Nate jumped back, clutching his hand. "You bit me! What the heck…"

"Oh, god," Caitlynn sighed. "Let me see."

Nate winced. "Ah. Geez, Shane."

"Get. Off. Me. Jason," I growled in response. He was holding me back in the chair.

"HOW DARE BROWN," I started.

"Oh, great," Jason sighed. "Another wave. I have an idea. I need a metal pole, a fire, and ice…"

"What is branding him going to do?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Well, it'll give him a different thing to rant about and then we can calm him easier, no Mitchie needed," Jason said, shrugging.

"Mitchie," I moaned.

"JASON! Stop saying her name," Nate hissed.

"Sorry."

**YAY! BYE BYE MILDRED!**

**Poor Shane. Don't worry, he'll feel better.**


	22. Chapter 22

22. Return of the M

MPOV

Brown met me at the gates of Camp Rock. I flew into his hug. "Thank you so much, Brown!" I cried.

Brown smiled. "You really didn't think I let you go with her, did you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Where's Shane?"

Brown sighed. "Either at the bottom of the lake, or still screaming his lungs out," he said.

"Pardon?"

"He's been absolutely distraught since you left." Brown winced. "I handed out free ear plugs to the younger kids, especially when he started screaming about what he'd do if he could get his hands on your aunt."

I winced. "Ouch. Good idea. But it's barely been an hour?"

"Only?"

I stared at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. You might want to hurry. Actually, correction, HURRY."

I nodded and ran from the office for Connect 3's cabins.

"WILL YOU GET THE— OFF ME?!"

I skidded to a stop and gasped.

Where in the world did Shane learn _that_?"

Nate and Caitlyn stumbled outside the cabin. "That's it!" Nate cried, gasping, not noticing me. "I'm getting the SWAT team."

Caitlyn nodded and glanced up to see me standing there. "MITCHIE!" she screamed.

Nate's head snapped up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "MITCHIE!" he screamed. They ran forward and threw their arms around me.

I was crying. "Hey, guys," I sniffed.

They pulled back, then hugged me again. Nate grabbed me and kissed my forehead. "Thank goodness! Please, get Shane to shut up! How did you EVER get away?"

I started laughing. "Of course. I'll tell you all later. Go get him."

Something crashed inside the cabin. I jumped.

"Please tell me that wasn't Jason's head," Nate muttered.

"JASON!" Caitlyn screamed, running across the lawn. She opened the door and peeked in. "LET HIM GO!"

"WHAT?"

"NOW! Mitchie's here!"

"Huh?"

Everything went silent. Nate and I exchanged a glance.

"Mitchie. Is. Here," Caitlyn answered slowly.

"Hi, Jason!" I called.

The door burst open, causing Caitlyn to almost fall backwards into the bushes.

SPOV

"Hi, Jason!"

I froze, as did Jason.

Then, I was at the door, bursting it open.

Mitchie stood, blood running down her cheeks, mixed with tears. Ugly scratches were on both cheeks. I gaped for a second.

A smile spread across her face. "Hello, Shane," she said.

I jumped off the stairs and ran to her. She met me halfway, throwing her arms around me. She was crying, hard.

"Mitchie," I gasped. "Mitchie, how in the world are you…and Mildred…how?"

"She got arrested," Mitchie said, giggling.

I stared at her, then kissed her harder than I ever had before. In the middle, I began laughing with her, and hugged her closer, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn watching from a small distance.

"I'm keeping my promise this time," I whispered. "Don't you forget it."

"How could I?" she whispered back. I wiped the blood off her cheeks. "Uh…?"

"I don't want to know," I said, shaking my head.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Awakening.

**A Few Months Later…**

MPOV

"Shane, really, where are we going?" I demanded.

He smiled but didn't look away from the road. "Remember what I offered you a few months ago?"

"No," I said. "Do tell me, rock star. And then, do me a favor, and _tell me where you are taking me._"

"Chill, Mitch. I'm getting to it," Shane said, letting one hand let go of the steering wheel to brush my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"And how's that going for you?" I asked.

"Well," Shane answered. "After Camp Rock, I sort of called your mother's hospital…"

I froze. I didn't even blink. Uh oh. What was wrong with my mother? "And?" I squeaked.

"Oh, she was transferred," Shane said offhandedly.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now, please, stop asking so many questions. I only got my license a few weeks ago. You're making it hard to concentrate on…SQUIRREL! MOVE YOU IDIOT! Few…See?"

I giggled as the squirrel scampered up a tree, seeming to almost glare at the car as we past. "Yep. Suicidal squirrel dares to cross your path…I wonder if he's suffered a recent head injury?"

Shane chuckled, both hands back on the wheel. "Maybe."

I shook my head, smiling. My friend, Shane Gray, the driving genius. "And how many times did it take you to pass Drivers Ed?"

"Hey," Shane looked at me for a quick second, playfully offended. "Let's see you drive this thing, then."

"Oh, sure, and get us both arrested?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. "Brilliant."

Shane sighed. "Yeah. True. Besides, this car is Jason's. He'd kill me…and you… if-_when _you wrecked it."

"Whatever," I said, smiling. My hand crept up to brush the scars along my cheek.

Still there, even though it happened so long ago.

Mildred's finger nails were lethal.

Shane glanced at me and his teeth clenched. "Still there?" he asked tightly, his hands clenching on the steering wheel.

"Yep," I said softly.

Shane exhaled sharply. "If I ever get my hands…"

"Hey, I heard this already," I interrupted. "And so did the kids at camp. Did you notice how they wouldn't look you in the eye for the longest time after that?"

Shane snorted. "No. Did they?"

"Yep."

Shane managed a half a grimace. "Huh. Never noticed. Maybe I was too busy planning revenge…"

"Oh, god," I sighed. "I can only imagine what you thought up of. Lord."

"Hey, I happen to have an active imagination," Shane said defensively. "Why do you think I'm so good at writing songs? Or playing guitar? Or the tambourine?"

"Oh, boy, the tambourine," I said sarcastically. "Yep. Lord of all instruments. No one can play that baby the way you can."

"Okay, you know what?" Shane said. "You're going to regret this one day, especially after I show you where we're going."

I decided to give him a break and shut my mouth.

After a minute, Shane grinned. "Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?"

"Please, Mitchie, trust me," he answered.

"That's an easy thing to do," I muttered, but shut them anyway.

The car stopped. One door opened, closed, then my door opened. Shane's arms brushed along me as they unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out of the car.

"Shane, I feel like an idiot," I said. "Please, can't I look?"

"Nope." His voice was light, like he was holding off a laugh.

I sighed as he lead me to where ever he was taking me.

**I'm going to end it here because otherwise this chapter would be extremely loooong. I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close. If you have an idea for a sequel, then do tell me. I'd be happy to write one.**


	24. Chapter 24

24. A Happy Ending

SPOV

Mitchie was very annoyed. I could see it plainly in her face.

I shook my head, grinning, and pushed the door open.

The hallway was quiet, thankfully. No need for Mitchie's further embarrassment.

I lead her down the hall to the last door. Quietly, I pushed it open. "Ding dong," I said quietly. "Visitors allowed?"

The lady in the bed smiled at me. Then her eyes landed on Mitchie, who's eyes were still closed.

"Mitchie?" she whispered.

Mitchie's brown eyes flew open. "Mom!" she gasped.

MPOV

My mother lay on the hospital bed, her hair lank and hanging down on her shoulders, her eyes bright.

I rushed forward and threw my arms around her. "Oh, Mom!" I gasped. "How do you…how are you? Shane?"

He smiled. "Like I said," he said, shrugging. "She was transferred."

"Is this were you've been going every Saturday?" I whispered before kissing them both on the cheek. "Mom! You're okay!"

"The doctors here are amazing," Mom smiled. "I woke up two weeks ago and remembered everything…" she trailed off and her expression saddened.

"Do you know, then?" I whispered. "About Dad?"

Mom nodded, a tear rolling down her face. "He went in peace," she said.

I hugged my mother again. "I can't believe it!" I said. "You're okay now."

Mom nodded and held me at arms length. "What happened to your face?" she asked, touching the scars on my face.

Shane looked at me, his teeth clenched. "Perhaps," he suggested in a tight voice. "Later would be best."

I nodded.

Mom held her arms, and I flew into them again. "I just…can't believe it!" I cried.

"Thank Shane. He set this all up," Mom reminded me gently.

"There are no thanks needed," Shane said. "Then and now."

"You're impossible," I said, throwing my arms around him and kissing him quickly. "There is a big thanks to be needed."

He smiled. "Maybe," he agreed.

"Maybe," I agreed as well before turning to my mother. I sat on the chair beside her bed. "When do you get to leave?" I asked.

"In a few days," Mom answered. "They wanted to make sure I was sound."

I smiled, tears running down my face. "I've missed you so much," I said softly.

"I've missed you, too, Mitchie," Mom whispered back. "How has everything been for you?"

"Shane took me in at the beginning of summer," I said. "Connect 3 is like my other family."

Shane smiled from the other end of the room.

Mom beamed at him. "His visits are charming," she said. "Thank you, Shane. For caring for the both of us."

He nodded. "I care for the people I love," he said simply. "It was nothing."

I sniffed and hugged him again.

Things were finally going right.

After everything I'd been through in the past year, I knew it was going to take awhile to heal everything.

But Mildred was gone.

So was Dad, but now Mom and I could miss him together. We could be a family again, like Connect 3 and I had been.

Of course, Connect 3 would always be family.

And I couldn't ask for anything more in the world.

My families were perfect.

**THE END**


	25. Epilouge

Epilogue ('Cause I'm nice that Way)

Third Person

The sun was gently setting beyond the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant orange, darkening the ocean's waves.

Mitchie and Shane walked hand in hand along the shore, swinging their hands back and forth as the sunlight casted an orange glow on them. Mitchie's new puppy Totto, named after the dog in Wizard of Oz, zigg-zagged behind them, his leash loosely around Mitchie's other hand.

Shane turned abruptly to Mitchie and brushed her hair back. He smiled, and traced the now light scars on her cheeks with his hand. She smiled back.

Suddenly, Totto ran around their legs, winding the leash around their legs. He walked away, pulling them together as the leash tightened. Then, he sat down.

Mitchie blushed and looked down. Shane put his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up. She looked at his dark eyes.

He smiled again and slowly leaned forward. They brushed noses and leaned in...

Of course, Totto chose that moment to flash off after a seagull.

Mitchie and Shane tumbled to the sand. They brushed the sand out of their faces and sighed.

They looked at each other, then started laughing. Totto barked and snapped the leash. He took off down the shore after the birds.

"Totto has some Jason in him," Mitchie whispered.

Shane chuckled. "Probably."

They untangled the leash and took off after the tiny dog.

'**I know it's short, but it's kind of a continuation, saying that everything was going to be better now and forever for our favorite people.**

**Also, I would like to mention that I will be publishing another story. It will be a Naitlyn one, and the summary I plan to use is below:**

"_**They both have a mission. He was to find out who she is, and take her down. She has to discover all his secrets to destroy the agency he works for. He doesn't know who she is. She does. And they're in love."**_

**Something like that. Hope you like it! I plan on posting the first chapters soon! Love you all and hope you enjoyed this story. Check out my other CR's and the ones to come. Keep checking my account to see when my new story is up. Hope you read it! It's rated T, tho, just a heads up. Thanks!**


End file.
